SWTOR: Perspectives Intertwined
by snowinterpuma
Summary: Varinala is the Emperor's Wrath, determined to satisfy her hunger for power. Ranovin is the Cipher dedicated to serving the will of the Wrath. Behannes is a Lord seeking to be free from the clutches of merciless masters. And Havoc Lieutenant G is the Republic's only hope. What will it take for their paths to converge... and who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, and I'm trying to figure things out so please bear with me :) This is just my own take on several plot points from the different classes in Star Wars: The Old Republic. All content from the game belongs to Bioware, and everything that diverts from canon is of my own creation.**

**Just so you guys know, the main characters here are based on my toons in the game. I meshed parts of their stories together to make one big plot that revolves around both the war between Republic and the Empire. The events here fall within their main storylines and no content from the expansions will be included. Thanks!**

* * *

**[Imperial Fleet - Fury]**

_Behannes (Female Human, Sith Assassin)_

"My Lord," Ashara began as soon as I entered the Fury. "Incoming transmission. A fellow Sith, but one we haven't met before." I inclined my head curiously, signalling for her to patch it through. A slim hooded female came into view, and I noticed the lightsaber at her hip along with the vibrosword attached to her back. Interesting.

For a moment we regarded each other in silence, my gaze sliding over to the dark haired woman next to her wearing plated armor and robes with a dualsaber at her side. "Lord Behannes." the slim woman spoke first, her strong voice reverberating through the mask covering her face. "Greetings fellow Sith," I began, my voice raspy due to the respirator over my lower face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She clasped her hands together, bringing plated gloves to our view. "I am the Emperor's Wrath, and I have need of your capabilities."

Ashara glanced at me briefly, and I could not help but raise an eyebrow in response. News of the newly emerged Wrath had already spread throughout the Empire, yet neither of us expected to encounter her so soon. "You honor us, Wrath." I replied as we lowered our heads briefly. "Interesting Master," the woman at her side murmured. "She is being genuine." The Wrath nodded in her direction, and turned back to us. "See me on Korriban as soon as possible. Sending the location to your ship. Wrath out." Ashara turned to me, her brows knitted. "Master, what could this possibly mean?" I touched her forearm lightly to ease her nerves. "We will discuss this further in my quarters. Prepare yourself for anything."

Ashara and I spent some time discussing things before our meeting with the Wrath. "It could still be a trap, Master," she insisted, unease evident in her voice. I lifted a nearby datacron from its pedestal and twirled it around my fingers. "Perhaps," I replied. Considering all that has happened these past few months: Zash's betrayal, and the looming threat of Darth Thanaton made things seem ominous enough. "But it won't look good if we evade this meeting." I returned the datacron to its place. "Let's not keep the Wrath waiting. Shall we?"

**[Korriban - Lower Wilds]**

_Varinala (Female Zabrak, Sith Marauder)_

The heat of this planet did nothing to ease my numb insides as I stood on the broad stationary elevator above the vast field of those dreadful worms skittering on the Korriban sand. Spending these last few days on this desert trap after killing Baras was tiring but necessary. It took a while to address my affairs with the council and eradicate what remained of my former master's schemes. While a great part of me was exhausted, a larger part of me felt relieved. I was ready to leave behind the old and begin with the new.

The sound of soft footsteps reached my senses as they approached. Jaesa. She leaned against the metal clenched beneath my hands, turning her body towards me. "Hello Master," she began, tracing my plated fingers with her slim gloves. I had nearly forgotten just how well she could read people through the Force. "You're quite early, for once." Yellow eyes framed by purple eyeshadow narrowed in my direction. "Don't pretend my concern irkes you, Master. You know I can see right through that." I tilted my head. Fair enough.

We spent much of our free time until the arrival of Lord Behannes and her apprentice in silence. I allowed Jaesa to enter my mind as she searched through my thoughts and emotions. I made sure to keep the more personal aspects of my identity to myself until I considered it time for Jaesa to explore them. "Wow," was all she as I felt her depart from my inner head space. I simply nodded in response, and tapped the side of my helmet. I inhaled deeply as the metal slid away, grateful to breathe anything besides the stuffy air.

"Enough of that," I said with finality, pressing Jaesa against the metal railing. She giggled in delight, sneaking her hand underneath the black cloth covering my breasts. "I agree, Master. Let us... forget all of that indeed." I captured her lips in a bruising kiss, enjoying her ministrations. My tongue danced with hers as my hands slid down the curves of her front, peeling her armor away. I felt her hands lace together behind my neck as I broke away from her lips to suckle on a perky nipple. She sighed blissfully and began rubbing the back of my head gently. My eyes fluttered shut, and Jaesa hummed knowing how good that made me feel.

Suddenly the sound of static enveloped my ear, making me wince. "I am still here you know," a muffled voice reminded me in jest. My eyes scoured the stone walls surrounding us as Jaesa righted herself. "Be grateful you're under my wing Rano-Cipher," I corrected hastily. "Or your head would already be rolling through the sand." He simply chuckled in response, and I could imagine him shaking his head in amusement. I nearly forgot about the agent assigned to me by Jadus, one of the Council members after Baras' betrayal. As an extra precaution, of course. They can't afford any more slip-ups. "Ah." he stated, followed by the click of his rifle. "They have arrived on Kass, Mother."

**[Dromund Kass - Dark Temple]**

_Ranovin (Male Human, Imperial Sniper)_

I attached an extra scope to my rifle, wincing due to the cool air numbing my chest as I laid against the dusty roof of this damn tomb. This area of Kass was a far cry from the scorching sands of Korriban. And the first thing I see upon rendezvousing with my mother is her hands all over her apprentice. Wonderful. Not that it was anything new. Mother had never been the kind to discriminate, especially after Quinn double crossed her. It actually surprised me that she hadn't turned to Jaesa sooner, considering how sensual her apprentice behaved in her presence.

Trust him to be loyal to a fault, even towards the sickest of sith.

At least I could observe the two force-users approaching from up here. The Sith Lady Mother had her eye on wore dark blue robes as she walked next to her Togruta apprentice. She possessed formidable build and fair skin, but seemed to be quite young for a Lord. At least compared to the hags I saw back in the Academy. She was a woman who took pride in her appearance, judging from the extensive makeup highlighting her eyes and cheekbones. It took me a while to notice that she had thin cybernetics embedded to her temples, as well as the twin scars against her lips. But what struck me most was her blonde hair, parted neatly in the middle and styled upwards in a way that truly brought out her features. She is quite a vision.

The Lady Sith contrasted sharply with the black and white get-up Mother started wearing after freeing herself from Baras' clutches. A plated white mask concealed her Zabrak features underneath the dark hood. Spikes protruded from the armor attached to her shoulders, with nothing but a black band obscuring her chest. The rest of her front was exposed, revealing crimson skin that had her fellow sith speculate that she was one of those supposedly rare Purebloods.

The gauntlets encasing her hands were pristine white, making me wonder how much she enjoyed seeing them stained with blood after her battles. It was hardly practical, the way her crimson thighs were bare save for the metal rings wrapped around them. Despite her body dwarfing the Lady Sith standing before her, the white knee-high boots she wore elevated her considerably. It didn't do much height wise, but the energy Mother exuded was enough to make the Togruta shift nervously. she looked every part the menacing Wrath that she was meant to be.

"Greetings, Wrath." The Lady Sith and her apprentice lowered their heads. Mother brushed her hand to the side, dismissing the formalities. "No need for that while we are away from prying eyes. Apologies for being curt on the ship. It's always best to be brief and avoid suspicion." They tilted their heads at her apology, intrigued that the Wrath behaved so casually I suppose. "I see. How can I be of assistance?" Mother gestured subtly towards their apprentices, and she hesitated before waving the Togruta away. Jaesa pouted briefly, but a firm nod had her doing as she wished.

"I am in need of an apprentice, if you will. One that is not tied to me in particular," Mother began, and explained further in response to the woman's surprise. "My crew has been compromised before, and I will not allow it to happen again." Her gaze flicked towards me so quickly I almost missed it. "It pains me still, to have been betrayed by one of my own. Which is why I have need of you. Given that I am aware of your… circumstances, I trust this won't be an inconvenience."

The woman leaned forward slightly, and I could only imagine the thoughts running through both their heads at the moment. "While this is certainly an intriguing request..." she paused, seeming to gather her words. "I do not see why I would be fit to fulfill what you ask of me. There are much more promising Lords of the Sith with better circumstances than mine." Mother shifted her hands forward, a tell-tale sign that things were unfolding to her liking. "Your circumstances are actually quite ideal. You have just recently emerged from the fatal conflict with Darth Zash, yes?" The Sith Lady nodded in reply.

"A shame. I respected that woman, until she let her lust for power consume her," Mother stated, looking off to the side. "Even if you are now subject to Thanaton's whims, I have a feeling that will change soon. And, more importantly, you are from the line of Kallig. Such ancestry running through your veins." The woman shrugged before stating dryly, "I hardly knew much about my bloodline and the Sith until some time ago. Forgive me if I don't share your wonder." Mother chuckled at her response.

"Tell me, do you accept this assignment?" Mother inquired, leaving room for the Lady Sith to say otherwise. "I am through with the Sith way of coercing lackeys to do their bidding." The woman looked to the side, considering the matter for a few moments. "I accept." The lady replied. "Never liked Darth Thanaton anyway, he's too traditional." Mother nodded in response, extending a plated hand towards Behannes. "You will have to tolerate him for now. Partners?" The woman raised an eyebrow before participating in kind. "Indeed. I am liking this equality dynamic we're starting with, Lady Varinala."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Nar Shaddaa - Stronghold]**

_Varinala_

I spent the next few days after my encounter with Behannes renovating our abode with Ranovin at my side. "So, how are things at Intelligence?" I inquired, hoping to pass the time with idle chatter. He placed a holocron pedestal on the ground and shrugged. "Same old. Keeper still hates my guts, but I get along with the rest of the team so it's not too bad." He moved towards a circular vase and picked it up. "Watcher Two, a colleague of mine, is quite the agent. Has enough looks to be on the field, though she prefers to be the voice in my head rather than coming along." My eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What did I ever tell you about-" Ranovin looked at me, eyes shining with mirth. "Seducing my colleague? I know, I know. It never ends well," he huffed as he lowered the vase down. "But hey, at least you got me out of it." I shook my head at his reference to Quinn, moving the vase to the side as I approached him. "This Watcher Two-" I began, looking for the right words to dissuade him. It was never easy to tell whenever Ranovin developed true feelings, but this seemed to be one of those moments. "She is not like the rest, Mother. She's exceptional at her work due to her enhancements. I wouldn't be surprised if she replaced Keeper soon," he interjected before I could say anything.

I changed tactics. "But she could also be just like the rest." He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Chances are if you and her aren't out and about regarding your relationship, then this Watcher is a stick in the mud when it comes to her priorities." He tugged at the band holding his crimson hair together, and more strands fell to his face. "Either way we shall see," he replied. "With all the hunting we've been doing to find the Eagle who killed Darth Jadus, she and I have plenty of bonding time as she calls it."

"Oh. About that," I said, deciding it was a good time to inform him. "Darth Jadus… is still alive." He halted in front of the next vase. "What?" I nodded. "If he truly died, there would have been a tremor in the force. Both Sith and Jedi are attuned to each other that way," I explained mildly. "But this does not make sense," Ranovin replied, touching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, it does. Whatever Jadus is planning, it must be so important that he needed to rid himself of the Empire's scrutiny."

I observed the way he mulled things over. Yellow orbs gazing off into the distance, sharp and focused. Much like his father before… before I made sure Malavai could never think for himself again. He met my gaze with laser like focus. "How should we proceed, Mother?" I stepped towards Ranovin, tucking a stray crimson strand behind his ear. "Remember this, you know nothing. Continue hunting down the Eagle. Everything will fall into place."

**[Korriban - Lower Wilds]**

_Behannes_

Seeing Harkun still manages to dampen my mood after all this time. Granted, he refrained from spewing insults at my face because of my status as Lord of the Sith. But it irks me that he still hasn't changed. Given the four acolytes he presented to me, there was only one that managed to spark my interest. A Kaleesh named Xalek. He stood out significantly due to his skeletal features and robed clothing. But more than that, I sensed bravado and true strength underneath his stoicism. His bloodthirsty nature proved to be an advantage of use to me.

I still remember my time as an acolyte. Exploring the flaming desert as I fumbled my way towards surviving long enough to become Zash's apprentice. I knew nothing of my lineage, nor anything about my hidden potential to be a full fledged Sith. More specifically, an Assassin trained to harness the arcane abilities of the force. Sith like Lady Varinala channeled their power towards brute strength and ruthlessness. I preferred to subdue my opponents through subtle tricks and swift slashes in all the right places. Makes things more fun.

But I wasn't just standing on a secluded platform in the Lower Wilds for nothing. Lady Varinala requested that I clear some of my time to meet with her Cipher. The agent she assigned to herself to be her source of intel when needed. She claims his abilities are meant to prevent any future possibilities of betrayal against her. But there's an underlying familiarity between them that intrigues me. Despite the normalcy of Sith requiring extensive cooperation from Intelligence, there's something there that I can't figure out.

I glimpsed an armored figure strolling through the sand. Had I not known of the Cipher's disguise, I would not have suspected anything unusual of it. Perhaps another Honor Guard making his rounds. Oh, the power of deception never ceases to amaze me. The Cipher makes his way to me, and bows. "My Lord," he greets with a raspy tone. I could sense the discomfort he felt from wearing his red and black plated helm, and I almost smiled. "Do make yourself at ease Cipher," I said in reply. "It would benefit us both if you weren't struggling for air so valiantly."

He exhaled in relief as the thick metal slid from his face, revealing dark skin and strikingly yellow pupils. His human features were framed by crimson strands tied into a short ponytail, with a light beard above his mouth and in the middle of his chin. Interesting. "Thank you my Lord," He began, no doubt sticking to Imperial protocol when addressing a Sith. I nodded in reply, an awkward silence resting between us as I realised he was waiting for my permission. "Oh, do inform me of what Lady Varinala sent you to say," I began. "Before that, I want to know who you are. Save me the formality of calling you Cipher all the time."

He blinked in surprise, silently debating if it would be wise to reveal his identity. But Imperials never deny a Sith. "My name is… Ranovin. I was sent here to inform you that Intelligence has successfully eliminated the Eagle." I raised my eyebrow. "And you were the agent who carried out the mission?" He nodded, his mouth tilting upwards. Oh, he's a proud one. "I must say, that's no small feat, Ranovin. But why would Lady Varinala send you all the way here to tell me this?" He adjusts the helmet tucked underneath his arm, and looks at me with intrigue in his eyes. "She said that since you are now working with her, she requested that we become well acquainted with each other."

I clasp my hands together. "Is that so?" I ask. He nods, running a hand through his hair. "When she sends others to do her will, she usually refrains from assisting personally." Hmm, I see why. "So this means you'll be watching my back?" His mouth twitches upwards, again. "And vice versa," he replies. I'm relieved that he's starting to be more than just another stuck up Imperial. "So, tell me about this 'Eagle' business." And he did. He spoke of endless disguises and cover up stories. From swaying a Hutt to side with us, all the way to serving as the Hand of Jadus.

His sudden death, along with many other significant individuals, rattled the Empire. Ranovin was shaken, given his affinity towards Darth Jadus. Having worked so closely with the Sith fueled his efforts to hunt down the Eagle. Strangely enough, I felt no shift in the force. Perhaps I didn't know Jadus well enough to feel the impact. Anyway, Ranovin told quite the tale. It was a breath of fresh air to hear such strange stories take place within the Empire. Being a Lord of the Sith made experiences like his quite rare. But then again, being Sith comes with all kinds of strange.

It wasn't long before I bid him farewell, and he straightened his posture in response. As he departed, I admired his purposeful stride. Ranovin was certainly an interesting Cipher to be around. I could see why Lady Varinala took a liking to him, if that's why they get along quite well.


	3. Chapter 3

**[X-70B Phantom - Holoterminal]**

_Varinala_

"Commander Tavus," I sneered, watching the former Republic soldier shrink on the holoterminal. "Enlighten me as to why you are wasting my time." He bowed clumsily, unable to look me in the eye. "M'lord, if I may request for a little more-" I slammed my palm against the metal and he flinched. "A little. More. What," I growled. "The Empire has been very generous to supply you and your squad with the resources you need," I paused. "And they're all dead." I could have sworn he almost whimpered. So much for being a wonderful asset. He and his crew were nothing but decorated Republic wimps.

"I swear on my life M'lord…" he pleaded. "I will not fail again. The rest of my followers are en route to the Justice flagship as we speak." He swallowed. "It won't be much longer until we strike against the Republic. All I need is a bit more time." I glanced towards Ranovin, gauging his reaction. He rolled his eyes from behind Tavus' holofigure. "I am running out of patience, Commander." I threatened. "If you fail again, it will be your head." His image dissipated before he could speak another word.

Ranovin sided next to me, clearly amused by Tavus' pleas. "He's all talk and with nothing to show," he remarked. "Tavus has given us all the plans we need," I replied with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Other than that he is of no use to the Empire. Providing that flagship was simply for show." He quirked an eyebrow. "For the Empire, or for you?" I shot him a warning look, and seeing his amused face, adjusted the collar of his uniform. "The whims of the Emperor's Wrath… are the priorities of the Empire," I replied. "Surely you know that well after all we've been through."

"Of course, Mother." I then moved towards the nearby computer desk. "How did your conversation with Lord Behannes go?" I inquired, arranging for surveillance feeds to surface from the Justice. "The Lord makes good company for a Sith," he replied. "She has a distaste for formality, and asked that I share my experiences hunting down the Eagle." I nodded, urging him to continue. "She also…" he paused. "She asked for my name." I whipped around to face Ranovin. He looked quite sheepish, despite his towering build. "And?" I asked. "And, I gave it to her."

One minute I stood still and blinked. An agent should never reveal their true identity. I closed the distance between us and slapped his face. I dislodged the scanner pressed to his face, and refused to acknowledge his pain. He rubbed his reddening flesh, looking every bit like an overgrown child. "I am sorry… mother." My glare softened against his watery eyes. "That was wrong of me," I murmured. "That sniveling defector has me on edge. Let's move past this." He nodded. "If you weren't my mother, I'd suggest you stay and warm my bed tonight," he smirked. I was about to whack him again when sounds of blaster fire came from the surveillance feed.

Ranovin and I observed as Tavus rained fire upon two Republic soldiers clad in heavy armor. His blaster fire ricocheted off their white plates. Tavus looked pitiful as he faced off against the fully geared troopers, given their assault cannon and blaster rifle tearing his uniform apart. "Mother," Ranovin began. "See the soldier with the eye scanner? She's the lieutenant who replaced Tavus in Havoc Squad." Suddenly my interest was piqued. "So, she's the one who has been ruining our plans," I murmured. The way the pair fought against Tavus was fascinating.

Eventually, Tavus yielded. And we watched as he begged for his life. "Don't… don't kill me Lieutenant…" he lowered his gun. "I can help you," he pleaded as she moved towards him. "I-I've learned things. Intel, about the Empire." The backstabbing rat. "Bring me in. Take me to Garza. Let me… let me undo some of the damage." She grabs him roughly by the shoulder and shoots into his stomach. Tavus drops to the floor, lifeless. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ranovin raise his eyebrows in surprise. Quite ruthless, especially for a Republic soldier.

A uniformed woman arrived at the scene with two soldiers. Garza, I assume. I placed the surveillance on mute, turning towards Ranovin. "Tell me everything Intelligence knows about the Lieutenant." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "The Republic has been boasting about their precious Havoc Squad for quite some time now," He said as he pressed a finger against his ear. "They call her 'Lieutenant G'. Her squad is made up of a male Cathar, a war droid, and the female next to her as we speak."

"She enlisted for the Republic army three years ago. Her exemplary skills brought her to Havoc, where she's been hunting down her former comrades ever since." I nodded, signaling to him that it will suffice for now. "Well," I began. "At least this saves me from ending his sorry existence." He snickered. Suddenly, I had a thought. I sensed a ruthlessness in the Lieutenant that many soldiers lacked, even in the Empire. Perhaps she could be turned against the Republic given the right circumstances.


End file.
